This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The UNR Cytometry Center assists in designing, performing and analyzing FCM and FACS studies. It stores and archives computer data files acquired on the instruments and makes available computers and software to analyze data. It also tests antibodies and makes them available to users on a recharge basis in which users pay for the amounts actually needed. In addition to one-on-one interactions, the Director has taught a graduate level course in flow cytometry in 2004, 2006 and 2008 and will do so again in 2010. The overall goal is to make FCM and FACS facilities available to UNR laboratories and to train investigators/students in how to use those facilities.